


Greeting

by Cheesewheel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesewheel/pseuds/Cheesewheel
Summary: Evan and Jon have an odd relationship, but it works for them.





	Greeting

Evan sighed as he finally reached Tyler’s front door, pocketing his phone for a final time and hitting the doorbell. The sun was getting low in the sky due to the late hour, but the air was still warm from the days heat. He had meant to be there that morning, but his connecting flight had royally fucked up, and he had been stuck in Dallas for a few hours, and it was now dinner time. He hoped they guys had thought to get food, cause he was starving as well as exhausted.

The dogs that had been barking since he rang the bell suddenly came barrelling out, almost knocking him over in their excitement.

“Easy there boys, it’s just me,” he chuckled, making sure that he managed to pet both Archie and Kino before he looked up. Kelly was in the doorway, grinning up at him with an exasperated look in her eyes.

“Sorry Evan, they’re all excited cause everyone’s round.” Evan just returned the grin.

“Fine by me.” He entered the spacious house, giving the shorter woman a side hug on his way past. “How you been? Tyler not driven you crazy yet?”

“If that were the case, I’d be long gone,” she giggled back, leading him towards the living room. They found Tyler, Marcel, Nogla, and Scotty all having an intense match of MarioKart, Brian and Chrissy cheering them on. Brian was the first to notice him, raising his glass in greeting.

“Where te fuck have you been ten?” he shouted over the ruckus, getting an eyeroll in return.

“I told you bitches, I got delayed,” he hollered back, laughing as Tyler got red-shelled.

“Scotty you FUCK, I’ll fucking murder you bitch titty sucking face,” the tall man roared. “And that’s no fucking excuse Vanoss.”

Evan would have replied, if it weren’t for the extra loud shout from the kitchen door, followed by a mass of limbs tackling him to the ground. He released his own shout, hitting the carpet with a thud, hands gripping narrow hips where the man settled on his stomach. Bright blue eyes shone down at him, pale hands with black painted nails grabbing his cheeks and smushing them together. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend, who just flashed him a crazy grin.

“EVVVVVAAAANNNNNNN,” Jonathon shouted, despite the decreased noise coming from the others. “You’re late!”

“I told you, I was stuck in Dallas,” he muffled back, words struggling to escape his squashed lips.

“No excuse!” was announce back, hands retracting to thump his chest. He rose his eyebrow once, glancing between Jon and the spot on his chest where the smaller had hit. After a few beats, blue eyes widened, but Evan just flipped them, easily pinning his friend, one hand holding onto thin wrists whilst the other went for his ribs. Jon started spluttering, spazzing out under the Asian, thrashing wildly. Evan grinned wickedly at the stuttered laughs and protests, digging his fingers in harder.

“Try not to kill him Evan,” Toonz drawled as he passed to flop on the couch. Evan let up then, rolling of the elder to sit beside him, grinning over at Luke.

“Nahh, that’s Tyler’s job.” The others laughed, having paused the game to watch the two friends war it out. Jonathon eventually recovered, launching himself up and slapping Evan’s arm. He then, without batting an eyelid, grabbed tanned cheeks once more, planting a wet kiss on Evan’s lips before springing up and launching himself onto the Couch with Toonz, feet in the bearded man’s lap. Evan huffed an affectionate sigh, face a smidge warm, before rising himself. He gained a few knowing looks, ignoring them as usual. It was just how he and Delirious were. They could be more, and they both knew it, but at the moment they were happy with their friendship, over affectionate touches, and the occasional excited kiss they would share.

He trudged over to the couch, waiting for Jon to move to let him sit, but the smaller man just pouted up at him, batting his eyelashes. Evan heaved a sigh.

“I’ll pet your hair for a whole hour,” he swore, getting a wide grin as the brown topped head lifted to let him sit. Before flopping back, Jon leant close once more, pecking his cheek before planting another, softer kiss on his lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but when he returned his head to Evan’s lap, the Canadian couldn’t help but smile dopily as he buried his hand in the soft strands of brown, Nogla cooing in the background.

The guys may give them strange looks, and tease them, and they may be too close to be friends, but Evan wouldn’t give up their friendship and those soft, warm lips for anything.


End file.
